The Walk
by tellingtouch
Summary: Summary: Bianca takes time to think.


**Title**: The Walk

**Author**: tellingtouch

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **Bianca takes time to think.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! It's all AMC.

**Notes: **All thoughts and flashbacks in italics.

Bianca Montgomery was in an unusual place for herself. She found that the woman that she loved and wanted to be with actually loved her back. More over that this woman wasn't afraid to tell the whole town it seemed.

In fact, Marissa Tasker had already told her ex-husband, her mother, her father, and her seven-year-old son. The redhead had told everyone that she was in love with Bianca before they were even together.

After Bianca had admitted to having feelings for Marissa, the redhead had run from her. Now that she realized that she was only running scared, she didn't want to waste another minute of time with the brunette.

So with a strange twist of fate, it was now Bianca running away. The brunette didn't want to be running away but she just couldn't bring herself to trust that this time was different.

After they shared their first kiss in the park, Bianca was the one to run. She thought that she would be able to put it out of her mind but she just couldn't.

Marissa had called her earlier that day and asked her to meet her at Willow Lake this afternoon to talk. Bianca had agreed, knowing that she had to have made her mind up by they time they were to meet.

Could she really do this again with another straight girl turned lesbian? Was it worth risking her heart? Was losing her chance at happiness worth saving herself possible pain?

Bianca decided that she needed time to think about those questions. Deciding that a walk was in order, she grabbed her purse and keys and headed out the door.

In what seemed like no time at all she was standing in front of Krystal's. As she looked at the café her mind started to wander back. Thoughts of all the time that Marissa and her had spent there together.

"_Can we get a slice of chocolate cake and two forks?" Bianca asked the waitress._

_With a nod of her head the waitress turned to go and fill the order._

_Bianca turned to Marissa and the two shared a smile._

"_How did you know that's exactly what I have been craving?" the redhead asked the taller woman._

"_Because it's all that I have been thinking of since you mentioned it earlier today." The smile on Bianca's face made the one on Marissa's wider._

_As the cake was served, the two friends sat and talked about their respective days and about their children and what were going on in their lives._

The thought of that day brought a smile to Bianca's face. Things were so easy with Marissa. _'That was a fun night. I hadn't had that much fun in along time.'_

Bianca's thoughts were all on what she would do when she reached Willow Lake. Everywhere she looked she was some place that she and Marissa had shared a special moment.

Now, if anyone but Bianca had this decision to make it would be easy. They would see all of the great times the two women had had together and pick to be together.

Bianca saw this, but she also saw that there were a ton of places that made her think of her other best friend turned lover. Made her think of the great times together and the hardest thing when she had to give her up.

Bianca looked up to see the view of the park in front of her. Seeing this she knew that the lake was only another few minutes walk away and she still didn't know what to do.

'_Why did I have to tell her I was attracted to her? Why didn't I just leave things the way they were? I was… content in the life that I had'_

Bianca shook her head, knowing the answers to her own questions were simple. _'Because I love her and I just wanted to be happy.'_

And the problem, Bianca knew, was her. She was afraid. She was too scared too take a freely given heart. Too scared to take a chance on love again.

Bianca stopped when she saw the redhead in front of her. _'I'm tired of being scared, and I'm tired of being hurt."_

Bianca took the short walk up to the woman standing in front of her. She reached out and tapped her on the shoulders.

Marissa turned around and the smile on her face lit up brighter than the sun.

"So?" Was the only thing that Marissa was able to say.

"So, here goes. I thought about this a lot. I walked here thinking about how good we are as friends and how it would kill me to loose you. So I can only figure to tell you one thing." Bianca paused to take a breath.

Marissa hung her head in rejection that she felt coming. _'She doesn't want me. She doesn't love me.'_

"I'm tired of being scared and I don't want to lose you. I love you. I want us to be together. I want to give us a chance." Bianca rushed out.

Marissa looked up shocked. Was it possible that she had heard her correctly? "Do you mean it? Really?"

Bianca nodded. "Yes. I can't be afraid anymore. Not with you. I love you too much."

With all the emotion, which had been bottled up between the two women, they came crashing together in an earth-shattering kiss. They let they hands roam freely as their tongues fought for dominance. There wasn't an inch of space between them and yet they tried to pull each other closer together.

When the kiss broke they pull only their heads back far enough to look into each other's eyes. What they saw reflected back what they felt. Love. A shared love, which could no longer be hidden or contained.

"I think we need to go somewhere and talk about everything." Bianca said.

Marissa shook her head. "No, lets go somewhere and not talk."

With their hands joined together they walked off to find a place to talk…or maybe not.

**THE END**


End file.
